


Learning to pick our battles !!CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!

by orphan_account



Series: Mc - Bnha crossover [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Welcome to the Christmas special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story is sort of a glimpse into the future of the main story except Christmas themed.!!Disclamer: if the story doesn’t have much enthusiasm around the holiday it’s because I myself have lost the enthusiasm for ‘special’ events like holidays and my own b-day over the past couple of years!! I’m terribly miserable.  ;-;  T-T
Series: Mc - Bnha crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005276
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. What’s Christmas?

It started early December, Tommy had been staying in the quirked dimension while Tubbo lead L’Manberg so he was around to notice the sent of chocolate and peppermint in the air at the dorms, he noticed the lights wrapped around everything and it confused Tommy to no end Tubbo too when he visited even the fucking ghost was clueless which happened a lot but still. 

So at supper he asked “What’s with the lights and shit Ghostbur wants to know” deflecting the reason to ask onto the ghost floating around watching some blue light flicker wish joy. “Oh right! You probably don’t know what Christmas is” Uraraka said while some others stared in disbelief as Tommy shock his head “yeah no idea what that is” the blond said looking down at his food “basically it’s a holiday with religious origin where on the twenty fifth we open presents that others gave us that we have piled up under a Christmas tree” Deku explained with Iida cutting in “Aizawa had stated that he doesn’t want to see a tree until the fourth which is tomorrow and we have plans on Christmas shopping the Sunday after next Sunday in case you were interested in joining us” he offered earning a shrug just as Ghostbur joined the table “I think that’s really Pog” he said happily before turning to whoever was closest to him “have some blue” he said giving Todoroki a clear stone that when the duel haired boy touched glowed a faint blue.

The rest of the afternoon they ate in relative silence after Ghostbur gave out some more blue and returned to watching the blue lights, when everyone finished eating Ashido gasp “we should do a secret Santa!” she said causing everyone to explain what that was to the blond player. After they cleaned up they wrote down everyone’s names on prices of paper and having Ghostbur pick them out from a bag, and Tommy ended up with Bakugo with a spending max of fifty dollars and Tommy couldn’t give any weapons.


	2. Present

By the first Sunday Tommy had a rough plan and list of supplies that he needed to collect (steal) over at the SMP he said goodbye to those who were up early to make sure he got all the supplies, in the basement of the house that he lived in for the first month in the quirked dimension was the ‘public’ portal where any players could use it since Tubbo and Dream opened it to the server with strict rules and basically banned Technoblade due to the government’s that controlled the earth, Ghostbur used it regularly to move between Tommy and L’Manberg.

Ranboo was waiting at the portal for Tommy since the younger messaged him to not bother Tubbo since he was always busy with president stuff in the mornings to keep his days free for personal projects “hi Tommy what’s the plan for today?” Ranboo asked while Tommy checked the stuff he needed “uh I’ll explain on the way, we need to head to the nether” the blond responded equipping the armour he’s slowly gathered since he couldn’t bring his hero suit until he graduated. “There’s this holiday in the the quirked dimension that you basically give presents to people and other shit but basically we did this draw thing and whoever’s name you pulled out of a bag you have to get a present for them and I got fucking Bakugo” Tommy spat the name since he had a love hate relationship with the explosive teen “oh that foockin prick I just want to punch him in his stupid ugly face” the blond rambled while Ranboo nodded along as Tommy rambled about his hatered for Bakugo and other humans and explaining the plan which was often cut in between the rambling. After a few minutes minutes they reached the scuffed as hell nether portal platform that has been the victim of countless creeper holes over the years, when the stepped through into the nether hub Tommy looked around “alright now we have to find Phil’s blaze farm”. 

They got lost.

But they found it... eventually... with coordinates from the hardcore player himself. 

“Wow this is nice” Ranboo muttered as the two walked down the where the blaze rods were stored, “woah this looks really Pog” Ranboo said admiring the black stone walls and the glass floor that he could see showed off a nether wart farm while Tommy shuffled through the chest under where the blazes collected grabbing a few rods “yeah isn’t Philza Minecraft the best” Tommy replied his eye looking over the polished stone. “What’s next on the list?” Ranboo asked when they left the fortress after slaying a few wither skeletons in hopes of skulls, they didn’t get any “we need a ghast tear” Tommy answered while he looked out into open areas for the flying fucks creating a bow with his quirk since he never carried one in his inventory. 

After shooting a ghastly down they returned to the Overworld and stole a enderpearl and a few glass from Eret and crafted what Tommy had planned for the day, a single end crystal that he’d pure into a pendant since he figured Bakugo would appreciate the explosives that were practically harmless without obsidian or bedrock which wasn’t that common in the quirked dimension so it couldn’t be labeled as to dangerous “thanks for the help Ranboo” Tommy said to the taller teen who shrugged “I didn’t have anything better to do” Ranboo said staring at the sun set while a disk played in the background. From behind the bench they heard someone yell “I’m sorry I’m late!” their footsteps getting louder as they got closer “Today was really busy I couldn’t get away from it” said as he sat down on the bench which over the course of a couple months had grown to include a third person “don’t worry about it big T, I was wondering if you me and Ranboo could go shopping at the mall I’m sure everyone else would like to see you again and meet Ranboo” Tommy offered which the two accepted.


	4. Terribly sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence I had a bit of a writers block for a bit but I will try and continue the story with less time between the updates

Over the course of the week Tommy and Tubbo learned that humans were clingy every night an hour after they left the school someone would be at their door and dragged them over to the dorms to do stuff until some food was made, Tommy could make the argument they were clingier then even Tubbo. They had favourites and ones they didn’t like, Tommy liked the self proclaimed Baku squad while Tubbo preferred the self proclaimed Deku squad much to the embarrassment of Midoriya who the name came from, the two boys could agree they hated Mineta. 

Currently it was Sunday, a day where nothing was on the agenda and they could sleep in or at least Tubbo did since for the past three days he’s been exploring something he’s recently discovered, the internet. It was the Deku squad that introduced him to the encyclopedia of information that he spent the late nights scouring. 

Around noon Tommy answered the door to see Kaminari and Sero “hey we were want to show you and Tubbo around town since you said you were new to Japan if you want to come” the electric teen said when he saw Tommy open the door “I don’t see why not” Tommy said before calling for Tubbo who was snacking on a bag of chips as a poor excuse for breakfast. 

The day was spent with the class giving the two a tour as Aizawa chaperoned them with Present Mic and Midnight with a small stop to stop a couple muggings. “Wow this place is beautiful” Tubbo muttered when they were passing through a park the bee boy admiring the small decor and greenery as they made their way back to the school “hey how about we play Jackbox when we get back?” Someone asked earning a eruption of agreement from the group on twenty teens. 

Later that night Tommy and Tubbo were trapped on in between sleeping classmates as the night devolved into a movie night with almost every one nodding off with Tubbo included into the list of sleeping teens, looking around Tommy almost felt at home with out the need to fight and admittedly he felt safe in this dimension surrounded by people he’d some day admit he saw as friends as he felt his eye lids get heavy he smiled before he was consumed by sleep. 

A week before the sixteenth of November Tubbo checked the chat after having it muted for the school day after finishing his homework in record time and as the unmuted four notifications appeared that sent a feeling of dread down his spine.

[Sapnap has made the achievement One For All And All For One]

[Punz has made the achievement One For All And All For One]

[Jschlatt has made the achievement One For All And All For One]

When he looked over to Tommy who was had finished his homework at the opposite side of the living room he could see that Tommy was starring at the achievements that they both gained when the entered this dimension.

[Tubbo whispered to Dream: what are you doing] 

[Dream whispered to Tubbo: Schlatt has something I want it’s just business]

[Wilbur Soot whispered to Tommyinnit: I’ll ignore your disappearance if you tell me what the fuck those achievements are. I don’t care if you want to fight on the sixteenth]

[Tommyinnit whispered to Wilbur Soot: what’s going on on the sixteenth] 

[Wilbur Soot whispered to Tommyinnit: War. we either take back Manberg or I blow it up]

Jolting from his chair scaring Tubbo Tommy ran upstairs “Tommy? Tommy! Where are you going?” Tubbo called after his friend as he chased after him, peering into his room the brunette could see Tommy collecting things in his inventory “what are you doing?” Tubbo asked watching Tommy equip some armour from the ender chest he acquired right before they walked through he portal “Pogtopia is taking L’Manberg back and I’m not letting Wilbur blow it sky high when they fail because of some quirked up fucks” Tommy explained before turning to his right hand man “I hope you will be there with me” he said extending his hand, the blond almost looked vulnerable before Tubbo’s concerned/confused expression turned into a smirk he took Tommy’s hand “of course I’m your right hand man” Tubbo said Tommy’s face mirroring Tubbo’s “and I am yours” the blond responded before the two began packing. 

They were gone before anyone from Class A could invite them over with a note on the door simply saying “gone for a few weeks will explain then”.


End file.
